El Gran Espectáculo
by Jill Sutcliff
Summary: Proporcionar un nuevo orden al mundo es un gran espectáculo, definitivamente, pero como todo buen espectáculo, no hay que olvidarse de los participantes, tal es el caso de Jill Valentine


_Hola a todos, tiempo sin escribir nada realmente, y por ello es que me anime a participar nuevamente en el reto __**música que inspira**__, he de aceptar que fue un tantito complicado por el hecho de que esta vez no me toco a mi escoger la canción, y digamos que escribir en base a una canción que no conoces de bien a bien y no estas acostumbrada … complica un poco las cosas_

_Pero después de pasar por las 5 etapas del duelo (Negación, Ira, Negociación, Depresión y aceptación XD) y repetir las primeras 3 como 6 veces…. Al fin dejo aquí mi historia para el reto __**Música que Inspira**__ del grupo de __**Resident Evil: FF DSTLO**_

_Sin más que decir, solo me queda esperar que disfruten la historia y agradecer sus comentarios._

_*****Descargo de responsabilidad: Resident Evil y sus personajes le pertenecen a Capcom, solo la trama original de esta historia me pertenece*****_

_**El Gran Show**_

"_Señoras y caballeros, este es el momento que han esperado"_

Un gran espectáculo para toda la humanidad, nadie estaría exento, nadie en el planeta se lo perdería. Absolutamente toda la humanidad se vería afectada en cuanto liberara el Uroboros al fin a la atmosfera terrestre.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de los labios mientras paseaba por el laboratorio para finalmente detenerse frente a un tubo de más de dos metros de altura, en el cual estaba suspendida una persona inmersa en un nutritivo liquido de color azul.

Pero aquella mujer cautiva no era cualquier mujer, se trataba ni más ni menos que de una de las mejores agentes de la BSAA y de su antigua subordinada en Raccoon city: Jill Valentine.

Coloco su mano sobre el cristal viendo fijamente a Jill sumergida en su sueño criogénico, su mirada se detuvo en el dispositivo en el pecho de la agente, un dispositivo que contenía el P30, un químico derivado de la producción del virus Progenitor, el cual le brindaba fuerza y agilidad sobre humanas a su hospedero, pero tenía la desventaja de metabolizarse rápidamente en sangre; fue por ello que había creado aquel ovalado dispositivo el cual le administraba constantemente aquel suero a su hospedera.

Aun así, había resultado una tarea demasiado complicada someter por completo la mente y la voluntad de Jill. Se resistía a ser cómplice del bioterrorismo que tanto había afectado ya su vida.

Wesker presiono los botones de control del contenedor, drenando el líquido y haciendo bajar el cristal, despertando a Jill de su sueño criogénico.

"_Enterrado en tus huesos hay un dolor que no puedes ignorar, Tomando aliento, robando su mente, Y todo lo que era real se queda atrás"_

Su mente se resistía aun con dosis más altas de las usadas de manera normal durante los primeros experimentos con los demás sujetos de prueba, estaba decidida, no iba a ceder al control mental de Wesker, después de todo, ella era Jill Valentine.

"…_No luches, viene por ti… corriendo hacia ti…"_

Su cordura cedía, y su voluntad disminuía poco a poco, el control sobre sí misma y la conciencia sobre su alrededor le parecía un terrible sueño.

"_Es solo este momento, no importa lo que viene después, Tu sueño de la fiebre, ¿no lo ves acercándose? … Simplemente ríndete porque sientes que la sensación se apodera de ti"_

Se debatió débilmente al sentir como los brazos de Wesker la sostenían para sacarla de su contenedor, abrió los ojos lentamente, mechones de su cabello empapado cubrían sus ojos, su cabello había perdido parte de su color natural, volviéndose rubio debido a aquella sustancia que estaba siendo usada para controlarla, sus efectos secundarios habían dañado sus células, impidiendo la producción de melanina que le daba color a su cabello, y no solo este último, sino también su piel había palidecido un poco respecto a ello.

Escuchó murmurar a Wesker, llamándola por su nombre mientras acariciaba su cabello, llamándola su leal cómplice.

"_Oh, este es el mejor espectáculo, Lo encendemos, no bajaremos, Y el sol no puede detenernos ahora, Al verlo convertirse en realidad, se apodera de ti, Oh, este es el mejor espectáculo"_

Jill sacudió la cabeza débilmente, frunciendo el ceño con molestia, no debía rendirse, tenía que seguir luchando para evitar convertirse en un muñeco más del espectáculo de Wesker.

"_No luches, viene por ti, corriendo hacia ti, Es solo este momento, no importa lo que viene después, Está deslumbrante afuera y creo que sabes… Solo ríndete porque estás llamando y quieres ir"_

Sintió como una especie de corriente eléctrica comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, causándole dolor al tiempo que el ardiente e irritante liquido entraba en su torrente sanguíneo, un grito escapo de sus labios derribándola al piso

Aun en esta fase del experimento, y sigues mostrando resistencia, - murmuro Wesker inclinándose a su lado al tiempo que pasaba sus manos sobre su húmeda mejilla, pero Jill no pudo decir nada más, sentía como su juicio se nublaba y su voluntad la abandonaba rápidamente, solo sentía como las gotas de aquel líquido que había mantenido viva mientras estaba encerrada resbalaban por su cuerpo y sus prendas.

"_Es todo lo que siempre deseas, Es todo lo que necesitas, Y está aquí frente a ti, Aquí es donde quieres estar…"_

Wesker sonrió al ver como la expresión de Jill volvía a ser vacía y su actitud sumisa y obediente, la puso de pie sin que la chica opusiera resistencia.

"_Es todo lo que siempre deseas, Es todo lo que necesitas, Y está aquí frente a ti, Aquí es donde quieres estar"_

Era solo cuestión de días para poner en marcha su plan, y el paso más complicado estaba dado ya, tener a Jill de su lado, obedeciendo sus órdenes y acompañándolo en su acenso para volverse el Dios del mundo que estaba por crear.

"_Porque todo lo que quieres está justo frente a ti, Y ves que lo imposible se hace realidad, Y las paredes no pueden detenernos" _

Este es el mejor espectáculo…


End file.
